Brians Test
by coolbecauseflyingman
Summary: Brian has been tasked to see how long be can go without his family.
1. Brians Test

Brian's Test

When Brian woke up he was expecting to be at the bottom of the bed, instead he was locked inside a cell with a video player right beside him. He tried to get up to get the video player in front of him, but as soon put pressure on his leg he started to scream. "Fuck!" he screamed. He looked down and saw that his leg was dislocated, and you could see the bone sticking out. In his mind he tried to think of how he got here, but he could not think straight. Suddenly he remembered the player in the corner. He started to crawl towards the player, as soon as he reached he hit play.

"Hello Brian my name is Enigma, and today you will participate in a little test. This is punishment for the pain not as much as you put on other people, but especially the pain you put on yourself. So today you will be tested on how long you can stay away from your own family. Right now you are in a underground bunker in Seattle, Washington. You have to walk from Washington back to where you live with a broken leg. If you try to get your broken leg fixed there is a device that will blow your mind, quite literally. First things first things first, you have to get out of the cell. Ps you can only walk no cars, planes which means this whole trip takes about 2 months but thats without sleep, and also your wanted for murder in every state for murder. Good luck and don't die."

"God dammit, i did nothing to deserve this type of torture." Brian said with tears in his eyes.

He started look around for a way out of the cell but couldn't find anything. He had to find something or else he was going to bleed out. Since he couldn't find anything on the inside of the cell he looked on the outside. He saw a key on a table with a note on that says good luck reaching me. he tried reaching through the bars to reach it, but couldn't. He felt a mouse in a mousetrap, but with no cheese. He then tried to squeeze through the the bars he almost fit, one of his ribs was blocking him from getting through. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, it definitely wasn't a good idea. He took his fist and smashed it into the rib that was blocking him from slipping out of the cell.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed.

He fell on his knees and started coughing, then he got back up and did again, and again until he heard it break. He fell down and started coughing up blood. He got up pushing the pain to the back of his mind, and barely made it through the bars. He went to the door and tried to open to find it was locked. He then remembered the key he went over grabbed the key and noticed it wouldn't of even fit the cell door. He went over to the door and unlocked and walked out. As soon as he left he saw bandages on a table. He took the bandages and wraps them around his chest and leg. When he was finally about to leave the bunker he saw a closet full of clothes. He went in and made himself unrecognizable and then he finally left the bunker. As soon as he felt the cold breeze hit his fur, automatically he started to shake. When he his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he noticed that it was raining. He looked on the ground in front of him and noticed a map. He picked it up and started examining it. He flipped over and saw something written in red that read.

"Seems you found the map that will lead to your future, or possibly your death. You see brian you have just made your trip a lot worse by picking up this map now you have to follow the route on the map through all fifty states. If you go another route the device in your leg will go off and i will kill one of your family members. Now the whole trip should take about six months, Good Luck.

Brian couldn't take it anymore he couldn't bare the thought of not seeing his family for five months. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say "Brian is that you."

New Brian was then right beside him. Before New Brian could say word Brian said "Please help me"

New Brian looked at Brian and said "Thats what im here to do i know what's happening i was teleported here from Rhode island. New Brian put Brian's arm around his neck and helped him walk. "Your not going to leave me are you." Said Brian

"I won't leave your side through any of this." Replied New Brian Sympathetically


	2. Spooky Scary Oregon

Spooky Scary Oregon

"So have we arrived in the state of Oregon yet?" Asked Brian. New Brian looked at Brian with a worried look on his face.

"Brian we have been in Oregon for at least ten and a half hours." Said New Brian. Brian looked at New Brian with a weird look on his face.

"Oh yeah i remember you telling me sorry." said Brian sadly.

After about ten minutes of walking Brian Said "Can we please stop somewhere, i can't feel my legs anymore." New Brian looked at Brian and said "Well i think we earned a break, look a town up ahead it looks abandoned."

They walked up to the town of Frankport and went to the shore and sat down. New Brian felt incredibly bad for Brian and wanted to help him in any way that he could so maybe he could start with disinfecting Brian's leg. He looked over at Brian who was asleep in the sand. He went over to Brian and took off the Bandage off his foot and he dragged him over to the water. He then stuck his foot under the water and held it there. This instantly brought Brian out of his slumber.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, what the hell man!" Screamed Brian.

Before Brian could yell anymore he put his hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't draw attention to them. He lifted Brians foot out of the salt water and took his collar off, then wrapped the bandage around his leg. After all that he took his color and tied around the bandage so it would stop some of the bleeding. New Brian removed his hand from Brian's mouth. "You could of at least gave me a heads up before doing something like that." Said Brian.

Brian turned around and saw that the empty beach was no longer empty. New Brian looked where brian was looking and saw nothing. "Why is there a town there, there didn't used to be a town there!" Brian Screamed. Brian started to try and run but couldn't get off the ground. New Brian grabbed on to Brian's arm and pulled him to look at him. New Brian pulled Brian into a hug and said "Sorry, but you will thank me sometime." He then punched Brian in the back of the head knocking him out. He took Brian's disguise off and used as a blanked and covered him up. He laid Brian's head against is leg and he leaned up against a piece of metal and went to sleep.

The next morning New Brian woke and found that Brian was gone. He started to look around to find Brian. When he looked toward the shore he saw Brian sitting at the shore skipping rocks. He got up and walked over to Brian and sat down next to him.

"Mind if i join you?" Asked New Brian .

"I don't see why not." Said Brian. "Do you think i will ever make it back to Rhode Island."

"I would like to think so." Said New Brian. "Also, don't call me New Brian."

"Then what would you like me to call you?" Asked Brian. "Wait, no from now on i am going to call you Grian."

"Why do you want to call me Grian?" asked New Brian. "Just call me Chase because that is what i was called before New Brian happened."

"I'm okay with this name Chase." Said Brian. "I think we might wanna think about how we are going to get Hawaii."

"Wait a second we have to go to Hawaii?!" Said Chase Surprised.

"What do you think all fifty states mean." Said Brian.

"Wait that gives me an idea maybe we can just take a boat to Hawaii." Said Brian

"Where are we going to get a boat?" Said Chase. "Well there's a boat over there."

Brian points to a Sailboat.

"Okay before we do anything, we need get something to eat." Said Chase. "You haven't ate anything for days, your starving yourself."

Brian looked at Chase and said "If we spend time eating, we waste time."

Chase turned and said that he would be back. Chase ran out of Brian's view. About an Hour later Chase arrived back at the beach. Brian could see that Chase was rushing.

"Get to the sailboat, i stole food!" Chase Yelled.

Brian rushed to the Boat and Chase followed.

"Why would you steal food?" Brian Asked. "Just get the boat offshore. As soon as they pushed the boat into the water. Brian remembered he left the map with the route. Brian rushed out of the boat and Chase started to yell at him. When Brian reached the map he ran back and jumped on the boat. when they finally made a way from shore the saw the police, but the police didn't see them.

"Okay let's agree that we should never do that again." Said Chase.

Brian looked at Chase and punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch we could of lost the map, i don't want to talk to you right now!" Said Brian. "When we get to Hawaii i want you to leave."

Chase looked at Brian and said "Okay if that's want you want that's what you want, but i think you need you."

The next eighteen days are going to be the some of the most eventful day of the whole journey.


	3. Hawaiian Disaster

The Hawaiian Disaster

About Two days into the boat ride from Oregon to Hawaii neither Brian nor Chase spoke a word. That was until a storm came, Brian doesn't like water in general, but a storm was to much. Brian was debating on weather to jump overboard, but he decided against it. When Brian started to shake Chase said something "Are you okay Brian."

When Brian didn't say anything that's when Chase went over to Brian and sat down next to him. Brian just sat there, he didn't know what to do so he did what he thought would give him comfort. Chase didn't do anything, but for some reason Brian started to hug him.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you." Said Brian.

"It's fine i kinda did something stupid, i deserved it." Replied Chase.

"I just wanna go home." Said Brian.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Replied Chase.

After that everything was fine, well until waves made the boat flip. Brian couldn't really swim so good thing when the boat flipped they didn't let go of each other. Chase swam up to the surface and threw Brian on top he then got on top with him. Brian was screaming because the whole situation made the bandage get wet with salt water. Chase pulled Brian into his chest to muffle the screaming and also to provide support so they didn't fall of the boat. Brian put his arms around Chase and started to cry. There were like this for days. About ten days later they landed on the island of Hawaii. When they first landed the most challenging part was getting Brian off the bottom of the boat, without Hurting him more. So the decision was him jumping into the water which he did not like that idea. After that was done he suddenly noticed that Brian had internal bleeding in rib cage area. Chase went over to Brian who was holding his chest.

"What happened why do you have internal bleeding?" Asked Chase worryingly. Brian looks over at Chase and Says "I think when i broke my rib it finally punctured an organ." Said Brian nonchalantly. Chase looked at Brian with a worried look on his face.

"Why are you so calm, you should be freaking out?" Asked Chase.

"I guess i'm just gotten used to the pain, that i can't feel…" Brian was interrupted by his own scream. He started to fall but Chase luckily not fall on his ribs. Chase started to take off the bandage from Brian's chest. The weird thing is that the Brian's rib didn't even puncture a organ, it punctured his skin and out his body.

"How do i fix this?" Asked Chase.

"Wait, i'll just take you to the hospital." Said Chase.

"We can't it's against the rules." Said Brian

"Then what am i supposed to do." Chase said starting to get worried.

"Well you are going to have to pull my rib out." Said Brian.

"I am not ripping your rib out, i'm not going to kill you!" Yelled Chase.

"You are either going to rip my fuckin rib out, or i am going to die you selfish bitch!" Yelled Brian with tears in his eyes.

Chase looked at Brian and said "You ready."

Brian shook his head, "Please try and make it hurt as less as possible." Brian Said again almost about to cry.

Chase grabbed onto the bone that was sticking out and he grabbed onto it. Chase started to pull and as soon as Brian started screaming he stopped. He looked at Brian one last time before pulling as hard as he ever has in his whole entire life. The whole time the only thing he could think was the sounds of Brian's screams. Suddenly he finally got the rib out he threw it on the ground. As soon he was done he put his paw over the big hole in Brian's chest. Brian was hyperventilating and starting to shake frantically. Chase grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around Brian's waist. He then started hugging Brian, more for his own comfort. Brian started to put his hands around Chase and put his head into his chest. The weird thing about all this is that the island they were on was a undiscovered Hawaiian Island. When Brian went to sleep he looked at what state they had to go to next.To his displeasure he had to travel to Alaska next. He didn't want to torture brian anymore with boat travel, but he had no choice.


End file.
